


Slice of Life

by alien_lord



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Murder, Necrophilia, Serial Murder, Torture, Torture Porn, tied up, yikes dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: James Patrick March finds a new victim. He uses and abuses her.





	Slice of Life

James Patrick March was a sick man. His fantasies were repulsive and there was nothing he liked more than causing innumerable pain and suffering. His newest victim, a thin, little, brunette that had checked into the Hotel, had caught his eye. She was delicate, with bouncing, curly hair. He knew right away that he had to torture her. 

She checked into her room, and he laid in wait. It wasn’t very long before she noticed him in her room. “Um-“ she backed up against the door, hand reaching behind her to find the knob. “I think you’re in the wrong room, sir-“ her hand scrabbled to find the knob.  
He walked towards her, “I very much doubt it, as I’ve been watching you since you checked in.” He smiled, but it wasn’t a friendly smile. He stroked the mustache on his upper lip, a tiny pencil mustache. Everything about him was weirdly out dated, he looked like a caricature from the 1920’s.  
His eyes were dark, and furious. While his body language seemed calm, and collected, there was something about his eyes that screamed danger. As he approached, she turned towards the door, yanking on the knob. The door said it was unlocked, but it absolutely wasn’t budging. She let out a scream, banging on the door with both fists. Mr. March found the sound delicious. 

He wrapped both his hands around her throat, and she screamed louder, but as his hands constricted her throat, and she scrabbled at his hands, she soon found herself sinking into darkness, and slumped down the door. 

James could have choked her to death, but that’s just so boring. He simply choked her enough for her to pass out. When she awoke, he’d tied her to the bed, on her stomach, hands tied to the bed posts on either side. Her legs were bound intricately, her thighs and calves together, and then tied to the bottom two bed posts. It was impossible for her to move, and all she could see was the bed frame in front of her. 

She screamed as soon as she came to, and James was sitting on the edge of the bed near her feet. He traced a hand over her bare calf. “Darling- there’s no point in screaming. No one can hear you, and even if they did, they wouldn’t do anything about it-“ he trailed a knife over her calf. He was dressed from head to toe in a strange outfit, made of thick leather, hands gloved, and face covered in a scary mask. 

The restraints held her still and no matter how she struggled, she wouldn’t be free. Tears leaked from her eyes and her shoulders rolled as she sobbed, dry, harsh sounds. James trailed the knife over her back, “Now dear, try and maintain some dignity- it’s always better-“ she didn’t answer, just continued to cry, so James got to work.

He set up a vibrator between her legs, and watched her writhe on it, it was delicious. He felt aroused watching her struggle, but he knew that it was going to get even better. He left her like that to cum, and cum again, and beg him to let her go. It was too tantalizing. He loved when they begged. 

It wasn’t long before James was overcome with murderous desire, and climbed on top of his victim, knives in hand. He plunged the knives into her, over and over, cutting, slicing, and stabbing. He was covered in blood, he completely eviscerated her. The sounds of her dying cries soothed his soul. Blood splattered over him, and he felt calm. It was in the post murder moment he always felt most at peace. He rubbed his gloves on his apron, and then fucked the corpse. He loved having sex with his murder victims. There was something so powerful about having sex with them after he’d killed them. 

After he finished, he climbed off the bed. He called, “Ms. Evers!” She appeared, dutifully.  
“I’ve made a little mess, I trust you’ll be able to clean it up for me.” 

She looked over the bed lustily. “You have made a little bit of a mess, Mr. March! No worry,” she headed towards the bed, picking up the corner of a blood stained sheet. “No mess is too much! With some dutiful scrubbing, we’ll have this room back together!” Looking at the girl on the bed, she asked, “Who was she?”

James had taken the mask off, “Some traveler I presume. It’s of no consequence. Get this cleaned up-“ he left with a wave of his hand, and Ms. Evers got to work.


End file.
